czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:Nanaki/@comment-25260730-20180625195844/@comment-1117661-20180707231659
Na razie porównałem strony w głównej przestrzeni na obu wiki. Na Spelling Wiki brakuje tych artykułów: * 1670 * 1692 * 1693 * 1885 * 1887 * 1888 * 1894 * 1895 * 1898 * 1899 * 1904 * 1906 * 1920 * 1924 * 1930 * 1942 * 1943 * 1950 * 1967 * 1970 * 1973 * 1975 * 1977 * 1978 * 1981 * 1984 * 1994 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2009 * 2013 * 2050 * A Witches Tail cz.2 * Abbey * Abraxas * Absorpcja mocy * Aby Odszukać Zaginioną Siostrę * Aby Odszukać Zaginioną Wiedźmę * Aby Przywołać Kali * Aby Przyśpieszyć Czas * Aby Usłyszeć Sekretne Myśli * Aby Wezwać Naszych Przodków * Aby Zamienić się Mocą * Aerokineza * Afrodyta * Agnes Warren - Bowen * Alastor * Alec * Alec (Duch Ciemności) * Alec (Śmiertelnik) * Alfa * Alice Warren * Allen Halliwell * Allison Michaels * Andrew O'Brian * Andy * Andy Trudeau * Anioł * Anioł Przeznaczenia * Anioł Stróż * Anioł Śmierci * Anioły * Anioły Przeznaczenia * Anioły Stróże * Anioły Śmierci * Anton * Aportacja * Ari * Astrid Warren * Atena * Athame * Atmokineza * Atmokinza * Audiokineza * Avatar * Aviva * Awatarzy * Baccara * Banshee * Barbas * Bartholomew Bowen * Batle of the Hexes * Beatrice Warren * Belthazor * Ben * Benjamin Turner * Beth Whittlesey * Bianca * Bianca Phoenix * Bill * Billie * Billie Jenkins * Billie Jenkins' Księga Cieni * Billy Waters * Bracia Rowe * Brianna Warren - Bowen * Brittany Reynolds * Błyszczenie * Cari Koleman * Cassandra Warren * Cecilia Warren * Charlotte Warren * Charmed * Charmed Again * Charmed Forever * Charon * Chris * Chris Halliwell * Christopher Halliwell * Christy Jenkins * Chronokineza * Cole * Cole Turner * Constance M. Burge * Coop * Coop Halliwell * Cryto * Cynda * Czarnoksiężnicy * Czarnoksiężnik * Czarny ślub * Czarodziej * Czarodzieje * Czarodziejki (komiks) * Czarodziejki (serial) * Czarownica * Czarownice * Czterej Jezdzcy Apokalipsy * Czterej Jeźdzcy Apokalipsy * Czyściciel * Czyściciele * Daisy * Dan * Dan Gordon * Darryl * Darryl Morris * Dave * Defekcja * Deflekcja * Demitrius * Demon * Demon/Galeria * Demon Iluzji * Demoniczny targ * Demony * Demony Merkurego * Demony Szkody * Devlin * Dex Lawson * Dishwalla * Dom Aukcyjny Buckland * Domek dla lalek * Dominic * Dotyk Ducha Światłości * Dotyk śmierci * Drake dè Mon * Duch * Duch Ciemności * Duch Światłości * Duch światłości * Duchy Ciemności * Duchy Światłości * Dżinn * Dżinny * Eames * Egzukatorzy * Elektrokineza * Elektrokineza mentalna * Elfy * Elise Rothman * Elizabeth Litchfield * Elizabeth Turner * Elkin * Elliot Spencer * Empatia * Excalibur * Fala telekinetyczna * Fale energii * Fazowanie * Fever * Finnegan * Florokineza * Fotokineza * Francine Bowen * Frankie * Freckles * Fritz * Furie * Gaja * Gammill * Geokineza * Gideon * Glamouring * Gnomy * Golden Gate Bridge * Gordon Johnson * Gordon Johnson II * Gordon Russell * Grace Spencer * Grace Warren * Grams' Go-Go Boots * Gregory Bowen * Gremliny * Grimlocki * Grimuar * Hannah Webster * Harpie * Hekate * Helen Warren * Henry Mitchell * Henry Mitchell Jr. * Hologram * Honeymoon's Over * Hong Kong * Hybrydy * Hydrokineza * Inokineza * Inspektor Anderson * Inspektor Blakely * Inspektor Rodriguez * Inspektor Sheridan * Isis * J.D. Williams * J. D. Williams * Jack Sheridan * Jack Warren * Jackie * James Bowen * Jana * Janice Halliwell * Janor * Jason Dean * Javna * Jeff Sheridan * Jeffrey Bowen * Jenny * Jenny Gordon * Jeremy * Jeremy Burns * Jeric * Jinny * Joanna * Johnny Warren * Kali * Kalifornia * Karły * Kate * Katya * Kava * Kazi * Kevin * Kicia * Klonowanie * Kompani * Kompania * Kriokineza * Kronos * Krychek Demony * Kryształy * Król Artur * Królowa Wampirów * Królowa Wszelkiego Zła * Księga Cieni * Księga Cieni (Brain Drain) * Księga Cieni Billie Jenkins * Księga zaklęć * Kule energii * Kule ognia * Kule plazmy * Kupidyn * Kupidyni * Kusza * Kyle Brody * Kyle Gwydion * Kylie Minogue * Kyra * Latanie * Laura Anne Bowen * Lei Chao * Leo * Leo Wyatt * Leprechaun * Leprechauny * Leslie St. Claire * Lewitacja * Lewitowanie * Libris * Lodziarz * Lola M. * Londyn * Los Angeles * Luciana Williamson * Lucille Warren * Lustrzany świat * Luther Morris * Lynn Phoenix * Lśnienie * Mabel Stillman * Main Page * Margo Stillman * Maria * Mark Chao * Marnettte Patterson * Marshall * Masselin * Materializacja * Matthew * Matthew Halliwell * Matthew Tate * Max Franklin * Max Warren * Melinda Halliwell * Melinda Prudence Halliwell * Melinda Warren * Mentalne tropienie * Meta * Michael Williamson Jr. * Mickey Jackson * Miganie * Mika * Mikelle * Mimikra * Mitchell Haines * Mitzy Stillman * Miś Wyatta - Wuvey * Moc Trzech * Moc replikacji * Molekularna dyspresja * Molekularne przyśpieszenie * Molekularne unieruchomienie * Morska wiedźma * Mumifikacja * Muza * Muzy * Mylie * Nadludzka siła * Natalie * Natalie (wiedźma) * Natalie Imbruglia * Nate Parks * Necron * Nekromanta * Nexus * Nicholas * Nick Correy * Nicość * Nieumarli * Niewidzialność * Niewinni * Niezniszczalność * Nieśmiertelność * Nigel * Nimfy * Niszczenie przedmiotów poprzez dotyk * Objawienie * Obrotowe sfery ognia * Odbicie * Odchylenie * Ogniste sfery * Ogry * Oh My Goddes! Part 2 * Oh My Goddess * Opętanie * Orbing * Orbitowanie * Orin * P.J. Halliwell * P. Baxter * P. Bowen * P. Halliwell * P. Russell * P3 * Paige * Paige Matthews * Pamiętnik Avivy * Pan Monkeyshines * Pani Correy * Pani Jeziora * Parasite Demons * Parker Halliwell * Paryż * Pastor Williams * Pasywne kule energii * Patricia Halliwell * Patty Halliwell * Paul Haas * Paul Williamson * Penelope Halliwell * Penelope Johnson * Penny Halliwell * Philip Lewicky * Philippa Warren * Phoebe * Phoebe Halliwell * Phoenix Grimoire * Piper * Piper Halliwell * Pirokineza * Plan astralny * Plany egzystencji * Pocałunek śmierci * Podziemia * Podziemie * Pole siłowe * Portal:Główni bohaterowie * Portale * Posiadłość Gordonów * Posiadłość Halliwellów * Projekcja * Projekcja astralna * Projekcja dotyku * Projekcja myśli * Projekcja strachu * Prudence Halliwell * Prudence Halliwell III * Prudence Johnna Halliwell * Prudence Warren * Prue * Prue Halliwell * Prue Halliwell i Andy Trudeau * Przenikanie * Przepisy Marka Chao * Przewodnik po odcinkach * Przyzywanie * Psychokineza * Pyrokineza * Quake * Rachel * Randall Warren * Rasputin * Rathmere * Regeneracja * Rex * Rex Buckland * Rezydencja Halliwell'ów * Rezydencja Halliwellów * Riley * Robin * Roger * Ród Warrenów * Równonoc * Różdżka Tuath'y * Różdżka Tuathy * Ręka Fatimy * Saleel * Sam Wilder * Samuel Wilder * San Francisco * Satyr * Seamus Fitzpatrick * Sense and sense ability * Serena Fredrick * Seth Perra * Sezon 2 * Sezon 3 * Sezon 4 * Sezon 5 * Sezon 6 * Sezon 7 * Sezon 8 * Sezon 9 * Shax * Sheila Morris * Simon Marks * Simone * Siostry Halliwell * Siostry Stillman * Siła Zmiany * Skrzaty * Skrzaty/Galeria * Skye Russell * Sophie * Speed * Spider Demon * Spowalnianie Molekuł * Spowalnianie molekuł * Sprzedawca wideo * Starsi * Starucha * Strażnicy Nicości * Strażniczka urny * Strumień energii elektrycznej * Strumień energii ognistej * Sukkub * Super Szybkość * Super siła * Surdez * Susan Warner * Swarm Demon * Sword And The City * Syrena * Syreny * Szamani * Szef Moore * Szkoła Magii * Tall Man * Tamora Mitchell * Tamora i Kat Mitchell * Telekinetyczny orbing * Telekineza * Telekineza orbitalna * Telepatia * Teleportacja * Teleportacja w czerwieni * Teleportacja w cząsteczkach * Teleportacja w dymie * Teleportacja w kuli światła * Teleportacja w piasku * Teleportacja w płomieniach * Teleportacja w tęczy * Teleportacja w wietrze * Tempus * Termokineza * Thank You For Not Morphing * The Bay Mirror * The Cranberries * Tia * To Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World,part 2 * Tony Wong * Transmogryfikacja * Triada * Triquetra * Trybunał * Tuatha * Tworzenie eliksirów * Tyler Michaels * Tytani * USA * Ukrycie * Unoszenie * Uzdrawianie * Valhalla * Valhalley Of The Dolls * Valkyrie * Victor Bennet * Victor Bennett * Vincent Wrong * Vinceres * Vivian * Wabienie * Waffediyok * Wampiry * Wendigo * Whitaker Berman * Witch Doctor * Wizje * Wizje/Galeria * Wizje astralne * Wodna Wiedźma * Woogyman * Wróżki * Wyatt * Wyatt Halliwell * Wyatt Mathew Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell * Wyczuwanie * Wyrocznia * Wysoka odporność * Wzniecacze * XII wiek * Yama * Zachary * Zaklęcie Mocy Trzech * Zaklęcie Odegnania Woogymana * Zaklęcie Unicestwienia Penny Halliwell * Zaklęcie Unicestwienia Shaxa * Zaklęcie Zamrożenia * Zaklęcie Zniknięcia * Zaloty Ojca Wyatta * Zamiana innych w wampiry * Zanbar * Zankou * Zdalny orbing * Ziggy Marley * Zmiana kształtu * Zmiana w kamień * Zmiennokształtni * Znachorzy * Znaczenie bycia Phoebe * Znajomość języków * Zola * Zła czarownica * Zła wiedźma * Złota Strefa Gaea * Śmiertelnicy * Śmiertelnik * Źródło Wszelkiego Zła Jeśli jest taka potrzeba to mogę dodać "(Czarodziejki)" do nazw niektórych stron w trakcie importu. Na pewno dobrze by to dodać do artykułów o sezonach, ale jeśli wpadają w oczy inne strony, przy których warto zrobić to samo, to dajcie znać. Ze stron, które znajdują się na obu wiki, jest właściwie tylko jedna, którą trzeba połączyć w całość: * Czarodziejki tutaj * Czarodziejki na Spelling Wiki Jedno co można jeszcze zrobić przed importem, to zmiana nazw kategorii. Wygodniej będzie to zrobić póki artykuły znajdują się tutaj. Mam na myśli zaznaczenie, że dotyczą serialu Czarodziejki itp. Ogólnie chodzi o drzewko kategorii Encyklopedia